


Fallen off the Map

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When you cannot talk with someone important, your eyes sees important features others might overlook.
Series: Writetober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Fallen off the Map

**Author's Note:**

> A flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelations universe.

James redialed to reach the same auto message. Burner phone, so lack of messaging space didn’t surprise him. Problem, unable to leave communication complains.

Running outside, the strange man across the street caught his attention with a nod of his head. James would share his contact’s fate it seemed. Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you like. Any fic that gains 500 hits or more I will expand into a full scene.


End file.
